


The Child of a Goddess

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Post-Twilight Princess, Takes place during Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: There are many ways the goddess of Hyrule have come to play with the fate of Hyrule and it's people however, there is many surprises they bestow one in particular was the birth of a divine being raised among the Hylians. This child now takes on the role to venture along side and impact a legend of a hero.





	1. Birth of a Sacred Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I just had to bring up from my rookie days of writing though I came up with the idea of this story I had a LOT of help writing it. No joke it's still in fanfiction.net though it's a cringy story to look back to, in later chapters should anyone be interested in reading it. So anywhoo here's the good chapters!

The skies cried that day in Hryule. Rain pelted from the heavens as if the very goddesses themselves were weeping. In fact, as the king thought back, there had been too many gloomy days as of late. Ganondorf—the wicked man from the west—was closing in on the golden kingdom, squeezing the king's heart with an iron fist. His mercenaries had already taken control of much of the kingdom. Faron was gone, at any rate.

It wouldn't be much longer before the entire land was swallowed up by his darkness and greed. His family and he included...The world seemed hopeless and black. He would not be surprised if even the goddesses had forsaken them, and these rainy days were their tangible sorrow at the crumbling of the golden kingdom.

The beating of the rain on the stony courtyard outside was wearing on him. The king swept a piece of burnt honey hair from his face and stood to latch the window shut. As he reached out into the open to shut the panes, a very familiar sound reached his ears.

Familiar only because as a father, he had sat wearily next to that sound many a night, gently hushing its maker back to sleep. It was the bawling of an infant. He stretched his body further out the window, the rain soaking into his hair and court finery.

Was it perhaps one of the servant's children? But no...Why would such a child be left alone in the courtyard? He left his chambers, two of his attendants quietly flanking him as he made his way down the dim stone corridors. His footsteps echoed against the marble floor and walls of the grand hall as he hurried forward.

"Open the doors!" He ordered the guards.

The man was blasted with a chilling gust of wind as the elements rushed inside, soaking the castle floor and himself to the bone. He ventured further outside, down the steps at a quick pace, and then stopped—. A small basket lay there, soaked through with rain and quickly deteriorating to the storm. As he approached, peeling back the cloth that filled the basket, he breathed in harshly.

Whimpering in the cold, underneath the thin cloth was a baby girl, pale and shuddering from the cold. He quickly knelt, lifting the girl to his chest before turning and rushing back into the warmth of the castle, shouting at the guards to shut the doors.

"Your Majesty?" One of his attendants asked in wonder, gazing at the infant clutched to the king's chest with wide eyes.

The baby girl stared back with (Y/E/C) eyes. The king ignored the man, walking past the small contingent of servants and soldiers that had gathered in the hall at the commotion.

"Fetch my wife, please." He ordered to no one in particular.

"Tell her she'll find me in the nursery." The usual two attendants tailed him as he made his way to the second-floor nursery that still belonged to his three-year old toddling daughter.

When he arrived, he instructed the two men to wait outside the door. He procured a blanket, wrapping it around the baby, tossing her own soiled cloth down on the floor with a wet squelch. He held her in his arms, wondering at the intelligent eyes that gazed evenly back at him in bewilderment. A knock on the door caused him to turn in expectation.

"Enter." He called. The queen—soft blonde hair tied back behind her hair—entered, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Harold, darling, what is this all about? Zelda had a fit when the servants called me away—." Her azure eyes had fallen on the gurgling infant wrapped in blankets in his arms. Her eyes trailed back up to his.

"What—?" She asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on the girl's brow.

"Whose is she?"

"I don't know." He murmured, gazing downwards at her.

"I was in my study when I hear her crying. She was in the courtyard, left on the steps. I—I couldn't leave her, surely—." His wife gripped his arm reassuringly.

"You did right, Harold." She called an attendant in the room to clean up the mess on the floor as the king and her murmured softly to each other about what to do with this girl.

The attendant who had entered to remove the sodden cloth looked up at them, clearing his throat uncertainly. "Um, Majesties?" Both of their eyes flicked to the servant expectantly. He held up an equally sodden piece of parchment out to them.

"This...it was wrapped up in the cloth, Excellency. Harold offered the baby to his wife as he reached out for the parchment. The ink was stained into the parchment and ran in places, but for the most part it was legible.

_Please understand that I did not leave my child here for naught and without a purpose. I leave her in your hands because I trust that you will see her raised well...Ensure that the Hero meets this child when the time arises...Already I feel the land seeping with poison. The hero will be named soon. Instruct my child in the ways of the sacred weapons._

"We have to keep her." Harold looked up in surprise at his queen. She was gazing at the girl with compassion in her eyes. The king did not answer, though he agreed with all his heart.

"What to call her, though." He murmured softly. But then the answer came to him.

"(Y/N)." He whispered, stroking the soaked hair of the little girl.

"Because I found you in the night rain . . . I was so sure that the storm was a bad omen, and that it would bring us all misfortune." He smiled warmly. "But it brought us you, little one."

Years passed. The kingdom's fate looked dire. Ganondorf's forces pressed ever closer, swarming the desert and western villages. Yet those thoughts were pushed to the back of the king's mind as their adopted child grew. She was past toddling now...at the tender age of four. And so intelligent for her age. Today was a special day for the royal family.

The king and queen had decided that it would be best for the girls to keep them apart until (Y/N) was at an age where she would be able to interact with her older sister on her own.

As parents, they were both wary of potential jealousy from Zelda if she was ignored in favor of her adopted baby sister. So Harold and his wife had ensured that at least one of the girls had one of their parent's attentions at any given time. It was only fair. But today was the day when the girls would meet at last.

They both knew well of the other's existence, and both were giddy with excitement that morning as they prepared to meet the other. They were presented to each other in the throne room, both obviously nervous as they stared at each other from behind their mother and father.

"Zelda, darling," Harold murmured, nudging the little girl out from behind his leg.

"This is (Y/N). I know you've been curious about her." He said with a smile.

(Y/N), who was hiding behind his wife's skirts, poked her head out; her (E/C) eyes wide in wonderment. The sisters approached each other nervously, peering at each other as if they were two wily squirrels, ready to dart away at any moment.

"It's—it's a pleasure to meet you, Zelda."(Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut tight, thrusting her hand out to Zelda.

Zelda smiled back, seemingly amused by the younger girl's reaction to her as she shook the tiny hand, shaking it. "Hello."

The king and queen smiled as they watched the girls spending their first few moments together. Harold pulled his wife close, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your Majesty!" A soldier burst through the door, heaving for air and with a sweaty sheen on his face.  
The little girls shrank back against the queen in fright as Harold spoke. "Go ahead."

"Your Excellency, the castle is under siege! " He blundered.

The king squeezed his eyes shut in despair. "Ahnna, take the girls through the stone passageway and into the forest." He exited the room after his attendants, casting one final glance back at his wide-eyed family, not quite sure if this was the last time he would see them.

"Girls, follow me!" Ahnna took either of their hands and ran out of the study, heading to the ground floor of the castle.

Before long they came to an empty hallway where the queen rushed forward, kneeling before the stone wall as she whispered to herself, touching a protruding stone with shaking fingers. She pulled her daughters to her, ushering them inside the small, dark tunnel.

"Darlings, you have to go!" She pushed them inside.

"But daddy said—." Zelda whimpered, clutching at her mother's sleeves. (Y/N) only stared at the heartbreaking scene unfolding before her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Daddy needs me right now, angel. Take your sister, and don't stop running." She pushed them further inside the hole. "Go now!"

The two small girls followed the stone tunnel until it let them out at the back of the castle, into a dense wooded area. They ran for what felt like hours, but what couldn't have been more than a few minutes. There were shouts and torchlights all around them.

"Halt there!" A gruff voice called out from the bushes as a band of men surrounded the girls. "Well, well, what have we here?" He sneered.

"Two little Hylian maidens? What are you doing roaming the woods at this hour?" He stepped closer, hand going to a dagger on his belt.

"We must be careful, mustn't we?" The other men chortled as he approached them. "We could fall into a nasty skultula's nest and be eaten up, now couldn't we?"

Zelda stepped in front of (Y/N), shielding the girl from the man with a fierce, determined expression on her young face.  
The men simply laughed at her show of bravery.

"Ay, I think this one wants to fight me," He mocked, waving the dagger at Zelda.

"She should know I—Goddesses above!" He exclaimed; jumping back and shouting in surprise, shielding his eyes.

Zelda whirled around as well, squealing in fright right along with him at what she saw. Her sister was glowing with a fierce golden light, washing the woods and Ganondorf's men with a bright, ethereal glow. Zelda's chest heaved as she fell to the ground.

 _There's no way she can be a wielder of the Golden Power_. She thought, frightened.

The light grew in intensity to an unbearable brightness. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the goddesses that she and her sister would live to see another day. When at last the light died down, Ganondorf's men were left in the shadowy wood by themselves, the girls nowhere to be seen.

"You let them escape!" One of the men in the ring shouted angrily, drawing his sword on the leader.

"Shut it!" The man who had confronted the girls roared back, brandishing his own weapon at him with cruel intent.

"We have to get back to Lord Ganondorf and report this, don't you see?" They all stared at him dumbly.

"Idiots!" He sneered.

"Our worst fears are upon us! The Hero has risen!" He fixed them all with a steely gaze. "And we just let her escape from right under our noses!"

Link looked up curiously from where he had been mindlessly drawing in the dirt. A sharp yip had pulled his mind out of the shadows where it had been lurking. He rose, brushing himself off as he followed the sharp yipping.  
Within minutes he rounded the corner that lead to Faron Springs. He knew he wasn't supposed to venture this far into the woods.

The adults in the village always told him to go no further than Ordon Spring, but he had to know where that wining sound was coming form.Sitting there before the sacred spring was a small ball of fur.

It looked up as he approached, ears pricked and head cocked sideways in confusion. His breath caught in his throat as recognized the scrap of fur for what it was. A young wolf pup—not old enough yet to even be away from its mother—with startlingly white fur and emerald green eyes. It yipped at him as he kneeled beside it, licking his hand as it wined.

He stroked its soft white fur, wondering at a strange symbol on its brow—a blue cross, flanked by a crescent moon. He stroked its ears, finding a thin-banded necklace bearing a red fang hanging loosely from around its neck.

"What's this?" He whispered to himself, stroking the fang with his thumb.

"Do you have an owner, little guy? Is that who put this on you?" The white pup howled softly, nudging his hand away. There was something unsettling about that howl. It sounded almost...sad.

"Don't worry." He cooed to the little wolf. "You'll be alright. I'll bring you to a safer place." The wolf pup let loose with another heartbreakingly unhappy yowl as he held it to his chest, heading home.


	2. Ordon: A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final good chapter not sure weather or not to reboot the next chapters so I'll just leave it at two enjoy!

Link led the two of them: boy and wolf, through the Faron and then the Ordona's gates. The little pup would squirm in Link's arms every once in a while, paws scrabbling against his chest. Link suspected she was confused, the little thing. When the pair finally reached the boy's village: Ordon, darkness had fallen. The entire village was blanketed in a quiet hush. Apart from a torchlight signaling over from near Rusl and Uli's house.

"This is Ordon, puppy." Link whispered to the wolf pup. "My home."

The little wolf surveyed the area with tired eyes, nose sniffing and tongue tasting the air. She yipped suddenly, startling Link nearly out of his skin.  
Alerted by the wolf's bark, the torchlight made its way across the village, approaching Link quickly.

"Link, you've had the whole village in disquiet. You know you're not to be out after dark, there are wolves in these woods!"

"I know." Link interrupted, holding up the little white she-wolf for Rusl to see. "I found him. I think he lost his mother."  
Rusl eyed the boy, and then the wolf in turn.

"Ah," he sighed, about to suggest returning to his house for the night when something stopped him. The little she-wolf pup had an intriguing mark on her forehead that he knew well.

"Goddesses," he breathed. "That is the mark of the Lunar Swords."

Link scratched his head in confusion, setting the little wolf down on the ground. She planted herself close to Link's leg and whimpered sadly.

"Huh?" He asked Rusl.

"They were a group of ancient protectors in Hyrule who served the Goddesses. They were the First Knights of Hyrule. But... It was rumored that a captain of their guard fell in love with one of the three Goddesses. They conceived a child together. But then darkness fell upon the land. You know that story, little one." Rusl murmured, glancing at Link with a tight smile.

"The Dark Gerudo thief, Ganondorf arose, waging his war against the Sacred Realm. The Lunar Swords were called to war, and the goddesses' lover was killed in the battle that ensued. In a maddened rage, the goddess sealed the Evil King away, but she was left alone with her child. It is rumored that she left her child somewhere in these lands... In Hyrule. Intriguing that a wolf would bear such a symbol..." Rusl murmured thoughtfully.

The wolf growled next to Link's leg, her hackles rising as she bared her teeth. He bent down to comfort her; but before his hand could reach her soft white fur, she took off running with a start, sprinting away through the village. They had found the baby wolf unconscious in the goat pen, her sides rising and falling slowly and evenly.

Rusl had brought her and Link back to the nearest house: Mayor Bo's. When they set the wolf on the floor in front of the fire, both Link and the mayor's daughter, Ilia, planted themselves before her small white body, whispering earnestly to each other.

"Did you name her yet?" Ilia asked, looking at Link with bright green eyes.  
Link wrinkled his nose.

"What makes you think he's a girl?" He growled.  
Ilia rolled her eyes. "I looked, dummy. what're you going to call her?"

Link cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Oh, er-. I don't know. She's a wolf. And wolves like to howl... At the moon!" he turned to Ilia with a grin. "How about Diana?"

"Diana... I love it!" Ilia giggled, laughing with Link. An hour or so later, Diana opened her eyes.

"Link!" Ilia squealed as Link ran over. "She's awake!"

"Diana!" Link laughed as the wolf pup jumped into his lap and licked his face.

"She sure likes you, Link." Ilia smiled.

Link frowned. "Yeah, but I can't keep her." Diana's ears pricked at this. "Rusl would never let me have TWO pets, and I already have Epona."

Diana yipped, almost snarled, and leapt out of Link's lap. She headed to the front door and scratched against it, attempting to get out.

"Diana, what-." Link was cut off as the door opened and Bo entered, Diana slipping out between his feet. Link sighed in exasperation, about to run right out after her when Bo caught his arms and pulled him back inside.

"We can look for her in the morning. But neither of you are going out again tonight! It's past your bed time as it is, so both of you, get to bed. Link, I spoke with Rusl. You're staying here tonight."Link and Ilia couldn't help but grin at each other at the prospect of a sleepover. They were both worried about Diana, but they had no choice but to wait until morning.

(Y/N) sprinted out of the small village and took a sharp turn into a spring. She curled up on the bank, folding her tail over her nose and whimpering softly. Here a damn wolf! She had no idea how she had gotten like this, and she had no idea why the blue-eyed boy didn't want her, or why he kept calling her Diana, come to think of it.

(Y/N) missed her mother and father, and even Zelda, even though they hadn't had the chance to get to know each other very well. And what's more, the story that man had told the boy who carried her had unnerved her somehow. It had sent her skin to crawling and her teeth to clenching.  
It seemed...familiar.

(Y/N) was nearing sleep when a bright flash sent her head straight up in alarm. The rocks around the spring were... Glowing! A great ball of light formed over the water in the spring, whirling and twisting as its tendrils grasped at the air. Before long, it had formed itself into a goat, of all things! A goat like she had seen in that pen when she had ran away from that man's story!

"Child... Of the goddess..." It spoke, and it's voice was like fresh air filling up (Y/N)'s lungs with new life. "The swordsman spoke true. In the time of need... You will be called to be the hero's aid... His companion... And his friend..."

(Y/N) cocked her head in confusion. But what does that mean? She thought, beyond confused. But the light spirit had already faded away.

Knowing that it was pointless to try and hope for the spirit's return to explain what it meant the pup settled herself on the sandy ground curling up in a ball letting sleep lull her to a land of dreams.


	3. The boy and his wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new year! So I believe a reboot chapter is in order neh? Thank you to the lovely people who suggested this.

Years pasted as the boy and the pup he found at a young age had matured well kinda...why you may ask? Well let's have a look! 

"Link! You up there?" The ranch owner Fado shouted loudly.

The young man looks out his window to show that in fact he was home. Fado beckons Link out as the two noted that Epona was missing.Thus Link went to find her, much to his surprise he found his mare in the care of his childhood friend Ilia. He breaks out of his enchantment when you let out a bark before tackling Link to the ground licking his face in happiness. 

"H-Hey! Diana!" Link playfully whined you get off him once you were done greeting him.

You walk over to Epona and Ilia, you stare back at Link as you see that he is watching the girl pat the mare's snout until she notices Link greeting him. You let out a yawn at their heart-felt moment. You decided to lay on the dry side of the spring ignoring the two childhood friend's exchange as soon, it became dusk leaving you alone once again.

_I can feel it...something is going to happen soon...and it's not going to be good for anyone...I pray to Hylia that my people somehow are okay...Zelda...I hope you are safe after all these years._

You let out a yawn as you get up from where you were napping earlier walking out the gates and surveying the village for anything odd. This was a daily thing you would do ever since Link had found you, you felt like you owed the villagers that much for raising you. Finishing your scouting you return to the spring only to find someone there. 

Link sat there as he stared at the stars, you sat beside him as you do the same wondering that was to become of you and this little village it worries you to no end the scent of darkness lurking in the air however it would seem only you and the other forest creatures can sense it. 

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a wolf...I'm sure your senses are even better than my own." Link stated laying down still staring at the stars. 

You lay down next to him as he pets your head much to your delight with ease you fall into  slumber.

___________..._

___________...please be careful the darkness is coming to consume Hyrule...you must help the hero defeat this evil...we will meet again dear little sister..._

From that you wake up abruptly, shaken from the sound of what you were certain was Zelda's voice. You get up from the ground leaving Link sleeping as you take a walk towards the bridge once there you stop mere inches from the gates.

_Beyond these gates lays a great distance between us dear sister...but I still believe we will meet again just as you voiced in my dream...somehow I get the feeling you know who this hero is I too have my suspicions of who it might be._

Link calls out to you as he stands in front of the spring gates, you stroll up to him letting out a bark as you follow him home. There you greet Epona, as you sit in front of her talking unaware of eyes on you and the mare. 

"Hey you ever wonder what the animals talk about?" Talo asked. 

"No and I don't really care other than Diana's lovely fur coat!" Beth squeaked in awe.

You make your way towards the tykes barking at them as you tackle Talo to the ground earning a protest from the boy. Malo huffs unimpressed, as Beth holds back a giggle.

"Oi! Diana! Stop doing that! You make me seem like a helpless little kid!" Talo states.

You stop hassling the boy and go on your merry way to find Colin as luck would have it he was at the entrance of Ordon village shyly making his way to Epona. You troddle towards him as you nudge his arm. Colin turns his attention to you as you take the opportunity to stand on your hind legs and using your front one's to use him as support as your kiss his cheek.

As if to say; "Don't worry I'm here!"

"Thanks Diana...you know sometimes I wonder, if you truly understand what we are saying to me I believe so...in fact I have a great respect for you Diana." Colin admits.

 You bark once more before leaving the boy with Epona as you make your way to the front of Link's tree home. You stand there firmly as you let out a loud howl causing the children to flinch in surprise. 

 Out comes a still sleepy Link rubbing his eyes. He closes the door behind him as he looks down to see you there, barking happily at the sight of him. 

"Diana...must you always wake me up like this...?" Link questions before letting out a yawn. 

"Hey Link about time ya woke up! Come down so you can teach us some sword techniques!" Talo shouts from below.

 _This is my life...teaching most of the village kids what I've learned from Rusl and then, there's Diana the cool wolf every kid  wants as a pet. Yep I like life like this and I wouldn't change it for anything!_


	4. A semi adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems one of the kids just couldn't help himself and just had to chase the monkey stealing stuff from the village!

You run through the Faron woods as Link follows suit atop of Epona. Link stopped to buy a lantern leaving Epona close by as you two make your way inside the cave that leads deeper into the forest. Upon reaching the end Link spots some enemies close by. 

 _Talo just HAD_ _to go after the monkey! I swear I hope that kid gets an earful from his parents after all he knows not to venture this far from the village. Yet here we are!_

Your thoughts were interrupted as you hear more enemies coming. You growled at the enemy as Link came to your side wooden sword at hand. Upon defeating Bokoblins, you find and save Talo and the monkey from certain doom with the help from Link. Once the heroism was over, Talo begged Link not to tell his father, he quickly made his way back to the village just as you and Link were about to leave you both hear Rusl's voice call out to Link.

"I see Talo has made it home safe, my son told me that he had come here to the Faron woods so I came to see if it was true Link, thank you for bring him back. I'm sure you have noticed right? There have been more monsters here...but do not fret Link! tomorrow is the big day when you venture to Hyrule!" He said giving off a chuckle.

_So even Rusl can tell that some will happen no doubt Link can sense it too I should patrol tonight...but I can't since I'll be going with Link weather he wants me to or not!_

You let out a yawn as Rusl and Link continue to talk, you bark to notify the two that the dusk has befallen, heeding your bark the two head back to Ordon you following behind. Morning came as you got up from your nest you had near the spirit spring, as you get up from your bed and head to the inside of the Ordon village. Today was the day at last you head up to be near the Mayor's house. You bark to greet him, Mayor Bo waves at you.

"Link should be coming through here soon." Mayor Bo said.

It just came to you that most of the villagers seem to understand you despite your lack of human speech but than again Link has been known to be a guy of few words since well...you rather not dwell in the past. 

"All done for the day Link?" Mayor Bo asked as the boy in question arrives atop of his stead.

Link gets off his horse as Ilia makes her way to Epona, you stand on your hind legs as you greet Link. He chuckles as he rubs under your chin causing you to wag your tail in delight. 

Once he was done greeting you his attention was on Mayor Bo as he explained the importance of Link's journey to Hyrule. Ilia cuts in upon noticing an injury Epona has she scolds both Link and her father the girl takes the mare to the spirit spring you follow behind her but not before looking back at Link as if to say "don't worry everything will work out!"

Now this next part was a bit of a blur seeing as how it all happened so fast but, one thing is for sure you didn't understand how you ended up in a strange yet familiar place. There you were in a cellar as a little hylian maiden your right leg chain to the floor.

Next to you was a wolf he too was chained you were hoping that somehow this wolf was Link or at least someone you could trust. So you started to call out to the wolf.

"Link! Please wake up! I need to know it's you!" You plead.

The wolf slowly opens it's eyes showing a pair of blue eyes staring back at you, you sigh in relief.

"I know all of this is frightening but I need you to listen to me Link. My real name is (Y/N) but you called me by Diana, and-Aw would you look at that! A little maiden and her wolf companion! Teehee!" A voice interrupts you. 

You both turn to the direction of the to see an imp smirking at you two as she (?) stands there her eye showing mishap as well as mocking your current situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but fear not chapter four is done fairly short I guess! Also look forward to chapter 5! I got some insiration from some Zelda videos from youtube they were really deep with the telling of OOT Link's life story. But anyways I hope this chapter was okay!


	5. Hyrule in Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Time to reunite with Zelda!

The imp had freed you both from the chains thus began your quest to finding out where you both were. The imp would once in a while tease you both for not getting any hints from what you both have encounter. 

"Link..." The wolf in question looks at you waiting for you to continue. 

"I believe I know where we are, these stairs they lead up to the princess' room." You said.

"Oh! And how would you know hm?" The imp asked.

"I lived here once, also shouldn't you be helping us out a bit here? Link has no idea what's going on here nor do I for that matter! And why on Hyrule is it covered in Twilight?" You asked annoyed.

"Calm down little girl there's someone I want you both to meet though I get the feeling one of you already knows who it is." The imp remarks.

Your eyes widen at this hoping that the imp meant what she said, you stay quiet as Link proceeded to venture throughout the castle. Reaching the other side of the rooftop Link enters the open window once inside, you get off Link patting his side.

"Thank you for getting us here Link I'm sorry if I was heavy but I can walk from here on out." You said.

"Well isn't that nice? Now lets get to it we're almost there." She said.

Reaching the top you stop at the door.

"You know the Princess don't you? I can tell you were close to her so no use waiting here!" She said.

You and your companions enter the room to be greeted by a cloak figure standing by the window. It turns around only Link growls causing the imp to giggle. The figure gasps causing Link to stop, you clench your fist at your side.

"Are you...Princess Zelda?" You ask.

"(Y/N)...?" She questions taking off her hood.

You waste no time in running into Zelda's awaiting arms crying your heart out. Zelda Caresses your hair gently as she hugs you back a smile of relief gracing her lips. 

"Sorry to break up such a touching reunion but you have some explaining to do don't think? Twilight princess." The imp teases at the end. 

Zelda explains why the land had become covered in twilight it was due to an otherworldly king invading the castle named Zant he easily thwarted the soliders thus Zelda had to surrender in order to prevent Hyrule from getting completely destroyed. 

"Don't look so sad! I find the twilight to be quite livable so is it really all that bad?" The imp asked.

"Midna the twilight beasts have been looking everywhere for you why is that?" Zelda asked.

"Why indeed?" Midna asked shrugging her shoulders.

"What I don't get is why I look like this...I'm not this young!" You exclaim.

"Hold on...(Y/N) this necklace..." Zelda remarks.

Her gloved hand grasps the fang hanging from the string around you, the triforce on her hand begins to glow surprsing everyone in the room even her. She waits for the light to died down as she looks at you.

"Our time is cut short I'm afraid...but I know we'll meet again (Y/N)." Zelda said.

"What was that Zelda?" You ask.

"It's seems your more than what you are...but I'm not sure what perhaps you will find out along on your journey." Zelda said.

"Okay...see you soon sister." You waved as you climb onto Link's back.

You leave the room as soon as you do you hear the door blew open, you head the way you came in and are now outside in the rain. Midna floats above you two and then turns to you two.

"Well I guess it can't be helped...your world has been covered in twilight but...you know what that means right? in order to get out you'll need my help so I'll help but you'll have to be my servant and like a servant you must obey me understand?" Midna asked.

"Before we go I wanted to ask you something Midna...it's pretty obivous that your a being of twilight but are you of someone of importance?" You asked.

"Your pretty sharp aren't you? But you there's something about you...you feel like a over the top bright light." Midna points out.

"What does that even mean?" You asked confused.

"Zelda is a all mighty being right well you seem to be more then that." Midna said.

Link lets out a bark getting your attention.

"Right we need to save our friends from the village! And Midna don't think I won't hurt you if you make Link do something crazy I'm warning you right now." You said.

Midna scoffs at you as she teleports you and Link out of there. You both make it to the spirit spring and notice you both still a wolf and a youth, Link notices Midna was not on his back but her voice can be heard. 

"She's in your shadow Link I can see her outline." You stated.

 Bantering aside you two make your way to the village though you make sure to stay close to Link just in case. Arriving close to his home you run into bulblins Link growls as he attacks them ending them all. 

"They over took this part of Ordon...I think it would be wise to stay close since the village haven't seen another wolf here and judging by the oddly quiet village Link." You said.

_I hope everyone is safe...now what are we going to do now?_

"Well it seems you manage to defeat those guys now I need a sword and shield for when we encounter some enemies when we go back to the twilight realm." Midna said. 

"Right, Link and I will split the task I'll get the sword you get the shield okay?" You asked. 

 With that you go different directions, you head to Rusl's house pretending to be lost. Since the villagers never seen you in human form no doubt they will let you in, once inside you spot the sword on the couch you grab it and with haste leave.

_Sorry Uli and Rusl but I promise we will meet again..._


	6. Hero garb in green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I really can't remember this part of the game...but I will write what I do I won't include collecting the bugs though...

Upon completing the tasks Midna had ordered you both to get, you make your way to the Faron woods only to be stopped by a voice calling for help you notion Link into the spirit spring he complies enter as the voice warns him to be careful of the shadow beast. Link easily defeats the twili beast he stands there with you beside him as the water glows golden and the spirit Ordona appears before you both.

"So we meet again Great spirit Ordona..." You remark.

 _"Indeed divine child...but it seems you both are in need of help the beast you have slain was from another releam known at the Twilight already this light had been shruded in twilight if nothing is done the whole world will fall into twilight...go to Faron woods once you bring the light back you will be restored to your light form..."_ Ordona said fading away once it was done.

"I wonder if I'll be reverted back to my wolf form...I feel like I would be more helpful that way...also before we go...there's something I need to tell you Link now don't get mad but a few days ago I found out that...I have magic?" You said more of a question then a statement.

"Well I guess that means you're not as worthless as I thought then." Midna chimes in atop of Link's back.

"Well I have been learning you know! Well in my wolf form mostly controlling things with my mind so don't judge me!" You hissed angrily at Midna.

"I guess I could always help you improve with that but we'll talk about that later, now let's get a move on! To the Twilight!" Midna stated kicking Link's side earning a growl. 

Midna pulls you both into the twilight as just as you were making your way there Link was met with three twilight beasts this time, you both took down two of them at the same time only to have the last one cry out reviving the fallen ones. Midna suggested killing all three of them at once. But you wanted to at least help with one so Link took on the two thus once the fight was over they disappeared. 

"For someone whose not that good at magic you're not that bad I guess. Now to the spirit spring!" Midna said. 

Upon reaching the spring you hear Faron's voice much like Ordona's voice it was quite refreshing to hear, you decided to stay put near the spring along with Midna.

"You can handle a few bugs can't you? Don't forget to be using your senses I'm sure they will come in handy in finding the tears of light." Midna said.

"Good luck Link we'll be waiting here!" You said waving to him.

Link nods as he goes deep into the forest leaving you two alone. 

"Now that he's gone there seems to be a lot of things we must speak about, don't we?" Midna asked.

"Indeed like how your the Twilight Princess yes?" You remark without batting an eye.

"Keh you didn't take long to figure that out but I didn't come here to play hero you know Zant was the one to over take my kingdom and turn me into this hidious imp thing and to be honest...I want to go home I don't really care for this world." Midna admits.

"Don't you think thats selfish of you? I understand where you're coming from but...you caring just about your people won't change anything if you don't help us here I know we just met today but Link and I need your help in order to restore Hyrule and save our friends, they're in danger and there's no way Link nor I will let face anymore danger we must find them!" You said determined.

"Alright, alright I'll help since you're right about one thing at least. Also we can't have Zant doing what he pleases now." Midna shrugs.

"Thank you Midna lets do our best!" You said.

_This kid...she's no ordinary Hylian her deminor is too much like a...goddess...but how...? It's possible..._

Midna snapped out of her thoughts when she heard you trying to get her attention. 

"Link needs your help getting to this high places deep within the forest I'll be fine on my own." You said.

Light was restored once again to the woods Link was teleported back to the Faron spring he slowly opened his eyes as stood beside him in your wolf form, Midna decided to use you as mount for the time being seeing as how Link was now human.

 _Oh great hero chosen by the gods...I give you my graditude...you may have returned the light however, there is still twilight shrouding Hyrule...there is a great evil that you must defeat in order to save Hyrule...it is your destany you have felt have you not the spirit of the hero...it dwells within you...look at your awaken form...the green garb in which you now adorn was once worn by the acient hero...his power is now yours...heroic Link...if you are to match the power of evil head to the forest temple and look for the tool of darkness..._ Faron said as it faded much like Ordona did.

"Well who would of thought that you would end up being that hero! Well you heard what that light spirit said! time to head to the forest temple! Maybe your friends will be there waiting for you to save them! Good luck Mr. Hero teehee!" Midna said before she kick your side causing you to growl.

 _ **"Link don't worry about going alone I'm with you all the way no matter what, I know it's weird to hear me speak without actually moving my mouth but hey! Magic! Right? Now shall we get going?"**_ You ask telepathically.

Link nods as you make your way through Faron Link heads to Coro's house to see if he had the key to the gate to enter woods. You follow Link close behind as you enter the dark cave only for Link to stop half way causing you to bump into him. You back up a bit and look up at him confused.

 "So you finally realized that you need to use your lantern?" Midna asked.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, you shake your head as you let out a yelp.

 _ **"It's okay Link I haven't thought of that either so anyone could have forgetten about that."**_ You said nudging his leg.

You arrived at the end of the cave a purple mist Link looks about you simply look ahead worried just then, a monkey snatches Link's lantern and puts it on a stick where she waves it around as she beckons your group to follow her.

 _ **"Hey it's the monkey from last time! Looks like she wants us to follow her Link let's go!"**_ You said following her.

 "H-Hey wait!" Link cried out chasing after you.

You and Link follow the monkey until your group ends up on the other side of the forest. She leaves the lantern behind as the female monkey takes her leave, Link lets out a huff as he retrieves his lantern. You motion that you will go on ahead Link warns you to be careful and nods.

_I hope we are able to find this item Faron has mentioned it seems Midna has an idea of what the light spirit has meant...but no matter what I must help Link and look into this whole goddess thing and what that has to do with me but...that will have to wait after all Hyrule is on the line here, hopefully I can find out who my real parents are..._


	7. Forgotten Hero and the Forest Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOT Link is making an appearence! Also it Oocca will be mentioned.

Upon (trying to) catching up with you to reach the Forest Temple he doesn't see you anywhere within his line of sight. Link spots a golden wolf blocking his path to the Temple, it growls at him as he unsheathe his sword from the scabbard. It jumps at Link as light washes his vision, Link had his back to the wolf he could that the wolf was behind him to the heavy breathing he heard behind him.

While he was in an unknown location Link looked around to see snow everywhere, just as he was soaking in his surroundings he notice the shift in breathing behind him. Where the wolf once stood now there standing was a Stalfos in a battle stance, Link took action and attacked it only for their swords to clash and the Stalfos to easily overpowered Link sending him to the ground. Though Link was easily overpowered he quickly got up to face the Stalfos only for him to lower his weapons.

"You lack the finesse to be garbing that green tunic. In order to fight foes you need to face them with unyielding courage and skill." He said.

 Link looks at him determined as the stalfos teaches him a skill known as the ending blow upon, completing in understanding how to use said technique the Stalfos says one last thing.

"That childhood friend of yours has a past filled with mysteries lend her your strength in her time of need for I have a feeling as you continue your wayward journey she will discover just who she is until next time farewell." He said.

 Link hears you whine from beside him as he slowly wakes up. he gets up from the ground as he looks at you waiting for a response.

 _ **"Sorry for leaving you behind Midna wanted to go ahead and see what awaited us in the Temple and I don't think I'll be able to go everywhere with you in there."**_ You said.

"She's right but what happened to you? You were out cold when we made our way here did a weak monster knock you out?" Midna asked.

"No it's not important right we need to get inside the Forest Temple." Link stated brushing off Midna's question.

 _ **"Link...don't forget you're not alone in this journey."**_ You state as you both carry on to the Forest temple.

Processing into the temple you noted that the girl monkey you saved helped you get through most of the rooms within the temple and that there were other monkey trapped within the temple as well. You couldn't help but have a small talk with the female monkey as Link walked ahead unaware of what you said to her.

**That human in green sure is handsome don't you think?**

**I believe so but why the sudden interest? I grew up with him since I was a child.**

**Oh that's so sweet! Childhood friends off to have an adventure! All alone!**

**You do know we have a tag along right?**

**Minor details! Really you was be seriously crazy if you don't at least find him attractive!**

**Let's...not talk about this okay? Also didn't you say you had more monkey friends that are trapped in some of the rooms here?**

**Yes every since the Boss became mean everything in this forest has become dangerous...and I really hope someone can knock some sense into him.**

**Don't worry Link will help you save your Boss!**

**So that's his name? Link? Strange...but it suits him!**

**Yeah I think that's enough for me I need to speak with Link about something.**

_**"Hey Link I just spoke with Rose** **and** **-**_ Rose?  _ **Don't interrupt me please anyways we have to save her Leader she says something took a hold of him which is why they're so many creatures roaming this temple...now that I think about it aren't the symbols on the doors the Kokiri symbol?"**_ You ask.

"Kokiri? As in the forest children?" Link asked.

 _ **"Yeah! Strange how they are not around anymore I wonder what happened to them."**_ You mumble to yourself.

 "Hey shewolf! You're muttering out loud!" Midna said annoyed.

Link and you make your way to the next room to find a Bombling standing next to a rock wall ever the curious Link walks towards it to test it's ability the Bombling sees Link and squats down and goes to attack Link only, Link is quick to use his shield to block the Bombling's headbutt and it becomes a bomb slightly panicked he ushers you both back as the bomb explodes blowing but the wall. You don't waste a minute as you run towards the small section that has opened up for you, nothing but pots were there until you spot one moving. Excited you run at it only to bump into it shattering it upon impact. 

Out comes a weird bird human faced creature it looks up at you as Link stands by you looking at the creature with an uncomfortable face. 

"Hello fellow adventurer I was trapped in there for sometime waiting for someone to set me free. You have my thanks though it seems you're busy yes? How about we stick together yes? Now don't think of me as a burden I'm quite useful! I can warp you back to the entrance of the dungeon all you have to do is summon me." She says.

 You didn't mind this but Link was reluctant in keep Oocca in his pouch, off you went to save Rose's monkey friends it was easy to find most of them since they would make sounds of protest due to their entrapment. After much search your find yourselves back to where you started however, the monkeys you have saved were now there too, they beckon you and Link to follow them.  Upon doing so you find yourselves back to the broken bridge that the boss had destroyed previously. 

 _ **"Link...I believe I will wait by the Faron spring...I don't believe I will be able to venture much father than you Minda could you warp me there?"**_ You asked.

Shrugging Midna does as you ask warping you out of the temple. She slips into Link's shadow then reappears before him.

"You'll need me to warp you out of here once your done don't worry about shewolf I'm sure she'll be fine on her own for now." Midna states not in the bit worry about you.

Link on the other hand was I mean sure he knew better then anyone that you can defend yourself but he couldn't help but hope that you didn't wonder off too far from the Faron woods. But it was no use worrying about you now he had a quest to complete so he had to pray that you would be okay on your own. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget there is currently a one-shot that I have written that's (kinda) a squeal to this story go see it for yourself if you wish its called Great Divinity Reborn.


End file.
